


Exhausted

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Trope Meme [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Tired clint, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is exhausted.  Too bad he never filled out the paperwork for permanent quarters on base and the temporary ones are filled.  He's too tired to bust into Coulson's office and all the nearby hotels are full.</p>
<p>Clint just wants to sleep, but where can he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



> Prompt: Sharing a Bed

Clint shuffled along the sidewalk and wished that he’d bothered to fill out the paperwork for a permanent room assignment on base. He never thought he’d be unable to bunk down at headquarters, but there was a thing and all temporary quarters were full and with Smith benching him for a variety of reasons, ones that were bullshit (and likely to get overturned as soon as Coulson got back from whatever mission he was on), Clint couldn’t even get further than the temporary quarters to access any of his usual hiding holes. He could have broken in, but he was tired and he thought it would just be so much easier to find a hotel.

Except it wasn’t, because all the nearest hotels were booked with people. Clint didn’t know why and he didn’t care, so he moved on. Trudging through the city as tried to figure out where he could go. It wasn’t like he had anyone, didn’t have anything beyond SHIELD. It was kind of sad, but he was walking alone, wandering aimlessly, trying to find someplace safe to sleep in a city.

He could barely concentrate and was debating the merits of finding a park and curling up on a bench, and with his luck being arrested for loitering. When he realized that he recognized the building in front of him, it was like all the others on the block, but he knew this one. It took him a while to place and couldn’t help the small smile when he did, this was Coulson’s. It was Coulson’s building and while Clint had never been invited in, wasn’t really supposed to know where Coulson lived. Clint had followed him one day, well more like several days if he was being honest with himself. He knew which apartment was Coulson’s. Coulson, who was currently out on a mission and would never know if Clint made use of his empty apartment.

Clint took a deep breath as he considered his options, he should turn around and attempt to find a cab to take him to a hotel. Clint wasn’t one for doing what he should do though and he found himself heading across the sheet and ducking into the alley, so he could scale the fire escape. Within a few minutes, he was setting his dirty boots on soft what felt like soft carpeting. He could just make out the couch, the TV stand, surrounded by shelves filled with a variety of items. He eyed the couch and considered it, but if he got caught, he might as well as do someplace better than a stuffy couch. He moved quietly, but didn’t bother with a light, since the streetlights from the window was good enough for him. He made his way down the hall, opening a few doors along the way. Closet, bathroom, another closet, locked…

Locked?! Clint frowned, jiggled the handle again, before leaving it be. Maybe later, he’d bust in and see what Coulson was hiding. The next door revealed the bedroom and Clint couldn’t help, but make a soft sound at the sight of a bed that looked soft and warm. He’d managed to get a shower at SHIELD, before his debrief, so he stripped down and slid beneath the sheets, sighing with the contentment at the cool sheets and the fact that he was finally horizontal.

He took a deep breath as he settled, eyes closed, ready to sleep when the light turned on. Clint’s eyes flew open and he rolled, going for the gun he’d set on the nightstand without even thinking about it. He was exhausted, and his reactions were off, being someplace unfamiliar, he ended up, tangled in the sheets, hanging partway off the bed.

He stopped struggling with the sheet when Coulson loomed over him. "What are you doing, Barton?“

"Um,” Clint hesistated. "Going to bed?“

"In my bed?” Coulson asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Is it?” Clint asked, trying for innocent, even though he’d pretty much been caught red-handed. 

Coulson didn’t seem amused. "What are you doing here?"

Clint hesitated, before admitting. "I… I didn’t fill out the forms for permanent quarters and temporary quarters are filled up due to some… thing. Aren't you supposed to be out of the country on a mission?“

"I was recalled to help the Director handle, as you put it, the Thing,” Coulson answered, as Clint moved to try and free himself from the sheets again. "Why didn’t you break into my office to sleep on the couch as you normally do?“

"You know about that?” Clint asked, pausing in his struggled. He’d thought that Coulson hadn’t noticed it. He never messed with the computer of the files, just curled up on Coulson’s couch sometimes when the other man wasn’t there. Coulson was looking at him with a clear expectation of an answer. Clint sighed, “I got suspended and… I didn’t feel like breaking into SHIELD.”

“So you decided to break into my apartment?” Coulson asked, waiting as Clint finally freed himself and sat up.

“I… I was going to get a hotel, but they were all booked around HQ and… I just started walking and I ended up here,” Clint admitted. "I thought you were gone, and I could just sleep here, just for tonight.“

Coulson sighed, before turning around. "Do I want to know why you’re suspended?”

“Because Smith is an asshole,” Clint scowled, watching as Coulson started loosening his tie.

“Just because he suspended you, doesn’t mean he’s an asshole,” Coulson stated, sounding tired as he opened the door to what looked to be a good sized closet and started removing his suit.

“That’s not why he’s an asshole, he wouldn’t listen to me at all, told me that when he wanted ‘advice from a circus freak who dropped out of middle school he’d ask’,” Clint explained, standing up to gather his clothes. Mostly so he didn’t stare at Coulson as the other man stripped down.

“Were those his exact words?” Coulson asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said. "Probably has a point though, not exactly the brightest bulb.“

"Bullshit,” Coulson said, vehemently. "You have a sound tactical mind, and the best eyes in SHIELD. I’ll deal with Smith… later today.“

Clint glanced at the clock and found it was well past midnight. Ugh, at least, he’d only have to wonder around a few more hours, before Coiulson fixed this thing and then he could crash out on Coulson’s couch in his office. Coulson didn’t seem to mind that. He cast one last longing glance at the bed, before starting to tug on his cargo pants.

"What are you doing?” Coulson asked. "Did you not hear a single word I said?“ Clint blinked at him slowly, completely confused. Coulson stared at him. He’d changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a soft looking t-shirt.

"I was… gunna go?” Clint said, motioning toward the door.

“So the pajama bottoms are a deal breaker for you?” Coulson asked.

“Huh?” Clint asked.

“I said,” Coulson said, in his gentlest voice possible. "That so long as you’re willing to put on a pair of pajama bottoms, you can stay.“

"I can stay?” Clint repeated.

Coulson nodded, holding out a bundle of fabric, “So long as you put the pants on. If not you can sleep on the couch.”

“There’s a joke here somewhere, but I’m too tired to find it,” Clint said, letting his cargo pants drop and stepping out of them to grab the pajama bottoms. He tugged them on, as Coulson picked up Clint’s cargo pants and boots, setting them out of the way. Clint climbed into the bed as Coulson turned out the light, after giving a warning.

Clint’s eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness when he felt the bed shift as Coulson climbed in next to him. 

“Thanks Boss,” Clint said softly, starting to drift off.

“It’s okay, Clint,” Coulson said softly. "Just sleep, tomorrow we’ll talk about it.“

"Am I in trouble?” Clint asked, half-asleep.

“I’m not happy, you broke into my apartment without my knowledge or my permission,” Coulson said. “So yes, there is a talk about boundaries in your future. I’m also planning on redoing some of SHIELD procedures, because Smith should never have allowed you to leave HQ as tired as you are.”

“Mmm,” Clint agreed softly. He would have happily curled up on Coulson’s couch or anywhere really. It occurred to him to ask, “Here the whole time?”

“Just gotten in the door when I spotted you, hid in the entryway closet,” Coulson said. "So expect some training on how to secure a room in your future as well.“

"Tired,” Clint admitted.

“I know,” Coulson said softly, a hand gently sliding to through Clint’s hair. Clint hummed his approval. "Go to sleep, Clint. We’ll talk about everything tomorrow.“

Clint wanted to ask if Coulson met tomorrow tomorrow or when they woke up, but he didn’t think it came out. If he did, he was asleep by the time Coulson answered.


End file.
